This invention relates to glycopeptide antibiotics. In particular, it relates to an antibiotic compound which belongs to the actaplanin antibiotics and which is designated herein as actaplanin H.
The actaplanin antibiotics are structurally complex cyclic glycopeptides which are therapeutically useful as growth promotants and feed efficiency improvers in important animals.
Actaplanin (A4696) is described by Hamill et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,095, and factors A and "B" thereof are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,552. Previously unisolated and unrecognized A4696 factors are described by Debono et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,406. Debono, U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,343, also describes the pseudoaglycone obtained by the complete hydrolysis of actaplanin. Hunt and Merkel in copending application Ser. No. 488,967 filed April 27, 1983, U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,897, issued Oct. 30, 1984, describe actaplanin factors which are obtained by the partial acidic hydrolysis of the known actaplanins.
The actaplanin antibiotics possess activity against gram-positive microorganisms including pathogenic strains of staphylococcus and streptococcus.